The present invention relates generally to a mobile electronic communications. More particularly, the present invention provides a technique including a method for providing more efficient and cost-effective use of bandwidth through the differential use of two physical-radio networks and interfaces. One of the networks can be used together to provide broadcast, multicast or anycast transmission or low-cost one-to-one transmission of information comprising text, graphics or sound to a mobile communication device. The second network can be used to provide higher cost one-to-one transmission of information comprising text, graphics or sound to the mobile communication device.
In an exemplary embodiment the two networks can be integrated at the network hardware and software layer into one device. In a preferred embodiment the two networks can be integrated at the network hardware and software layer in more than one device or computing system. In an exemplary embodiment, the information presented can be used to provide for-fee services, advertiser supported services or free services. Advertisements can be derived from sources that are regional, national, or global, or any combination thereof for sales of goods and/or services. In an exemplary embodiment, the advertisements include revenues, which are used to fund periodic service fees for a user's service for the mobile communication device. Merely by way of example, the present communication technique can also be applied to other fields such as business applications, electronic commerce, consumer safety, finance, and the like.
Telecommunication techniques have been around for many years. Most industrialized countries today rely heavily upon telephone to facilitate communication between businesses and people, in general.
Wireless communication techniques have replaced, in part, some of the land lined based communication systems. These wireless communication techniques include cellular phones, radios, pagers, and the like. Conventional wireless communication techniques are generally limited in the way and type of information they transfer. That is, these wireless communication techniques are limited to transferring voice. There are some techniques that transfer news information such as weather, sports, and the like to a user. These techniques are often expensive, and have been limited in success. A user of such wireless technique often would like such news information, but does not way to pay the periodic service charge for it. Accordingly, conventional wireless techniques are often limited in the amount of usable information other than voice they transfer.
Therefore what is needed is mobile communication technique that utilizes wireless transfer of digital information, which overcomes the problems and disadvantages associate with conventional device and wireless systems.